The invention relates to a novelty display that displays a novelty scene for users in a window. Essentially this novelty display can be used to display falling snow or scenery so that a store owner can display this scenery.
A novelty display that comprises a housing. Inside the housing is a catch basin. There is also a blower disposed in said housing and coupled to the catch basin. At a top portion of the housing is a tray wherein said tray has a plurality of perforations. There is also a blower tube which is coupled to the blower at one end and the tray at another end. There is also a display disposed in the housing. This display is disposed substantially above the catch basin and substantially below the tray wherein a plurality of particles are fed through the blower in the blower tube and out of the holes in the tray so that the particles fall through the plurality of perforations onto the display and into the catch basin wherein these particles are recycled throughout the display.